Of Cats and Kings
by TheCorviter
Summary: Sarah adopts a cat who takes a liking (and has an uncanny resemblance) to the Goblin King. Glitter infused couches and hair eating ensues!


_All recognizable characters are property of their respective owners. I do however, own a 25lb_ Maine _Coon cat who does eat the hair of people he likes._

* * *

"Jareth!" Sarah shrieked, stalking over to the couch, "Get off of him; you don't know where he's been!"

"Excuse me?" said a velvet baritone voice, mismatched eyes looking sharply into hers as she neared. "I know exactly where I've been."

"Not you- him." She leaned down and scooped up a tawny colored cat off his leather clad lap.

Jareth chuckled in amusement and shifted so his legs were propped up on the couch, resting his back against the arm. "You named your cat 'Jareth'?" he inquired. "And since when did you get a cat?"

Cat tucked under one arm, Sarah smacked at the Goblin King's legs "no shoes on the couch" she stated plainly. Jareth removed his legs with a huff.

She plopped down next to him settling the cat in her lap. Petting him absentmindedly "Contrary to what you think, no, I did not. The rescue agency I got him from two days ago, named him. He's got your eyes." She held Jareth the Cat up so his Majesty could inspect.

Similarly, mismatched eyes stared into his. Jareth the Cat blinked slowly and purred loudly, he was enjoying all of the attention. "Indeed, he does," he started scratching the cat's chin with one gloved finger. "He even has a bit of my hairstyle" noted the King.

And he did. Being part Maine Coon, although of unusual flaxen color, his thick long fur spiked magnificently along his head, creating a most appropriate mane for the purring beast.

Sarah placed the cat on the couch in between them. Noticing that the couch, the rug, and the cat all sparkled faintly she cringed. Looking pointedly at the male counterpart she asked, "how many times have I told you to leave the glitter in the Underground? It took me nearly an hour to clean it up last time." She started trying to bush it off of her burgundy couch, but it only seemed to imbed it further into the fibers.

Jareth pointed at the ball glittering of fur who was happily kneading his thighs, trying to find a comfortable position. "He seems to like it." Jareth the Cat settled down and continued purring- oblivious to his new fashion accessory.

"Besides," he started stroking him, "That's one of my trademarks. Whatever happened to the cleaning crystals I sent you?"

Sarah gestured towards a small wooden box on the dining room table that was stuffed with straw and crystal orbs. Leaning against the other arm of the couch she said "The last time I used one of those to clean, two silk nightgowns, a bra, and my Essence All About Greys eyeshadow pallet went missing."

Stopping his petting, Jareth held up both hands and started ticking off reasons "the nightgowns and bra were old and threadbare, even you can admit that, and as for the eyeshadow…" He trailed off.

"Come one, out with it" She prompted.

"Well, it looks better on me than it does you any day. Look". He leaned forward so she could look. Artfully applied, her Essence All About Greys eyeshadow did look good on him.

"Yeah, well, next time ask," she conceded.

"Here, let me help." Shuffling the cat off of his lap Jareth walked over to the box. Lifting up a crystal he manipulated it so it rolled across his hands effortlessly. Giving Sarah a pointed look, he tossed it into the air. At the top of its arc, the crystal burst sending a gentle breeze throughout the living room. In a blink of an eye the glitter was removed.

"Show off," Sarah muttered. Standing up she walked to her kitchen. "What brings you here anyhow? Not enough people wishing away babies?" She opened her fridge and pulled out a half empty bottle of moscato. Showing it to him, he nodded and opened her cabinet that contained wine glasses. Pulling two out, he set them down and she began pouring.

Leaning against the counter he sighed, "nobody believes anymore. The world has changed, Sarah," taking the proffered glass from her he sipped. "Everybody seems too interested in their YouFace, and magic books to wish anything away. Although, I did get a nice icebox last week. The goblins turned it into dwelling. They've started asking me if I could procure more; I think they want to build a village with them."

Laughing Sarah walked back over to her glitter free couch. "It's 'YouTube,' 'tablets,' and 'refrigerators'" she corrected. "Did you give the runner 13 hours to get his refrigerator back?"

Sitting down next to her, Jareth shook his head. "No, I didn't even bother seeing who wished it away." I'm only obligated to make someone run if it's a living thing. Jareth flinched suddenly sloshing wine onto his white poets shirt. "What the..?" He turned around to find the cat perched on the back of the couch, mouth full of blonde hair. Rubbing his scalp he glared at the feline.

Sarah set her glass on the coffee table in front of them. "Jareth," she scolded. Reaching up she pulled the damp hair out of the cat's moth. "Sorry about that. He must really like you since he only eats the hair of people he likes. See?" She brushed her long dark hair over her left shoulder exposing shorter ends that had been munched on.

He reached out, running his fingers through the shorter strands. "How do you know that? You've only had him for two days."

"Biography," she replied. Twisting to her left, she picked up her iPad that was sitting on the side table. "Here, I'll show you." After a few fingers stokes to the glowing device, Sarah handed it to him."

Setting his own glass down he took it from her and read:

 **Are you looking for a rollicking good time? Need love and mystery in your life? Then look no more! Come visit Jareth- the roguishly handsome feline of felines. Loves: owls, sparkly items, chin scratches. Hates: chaos, whiny teenagers, and little old men (for some reason). Will you be his forever home? Warning: he eats hair of people he loves. Adoption fee: $40.**

Handing the device back to her he looked at the cat with a renewed interest. "Well, he is roguishly handsome and…" His eyes glazed over.

Sarah grasped his arm in slight alarm. She had seen this one before. "Are you being summoned?"

With a slight jerk, he focused in on her. "Yes, I'm afraid the goblins got their wish. Another 'refrigerator' to deal with." He smiled apologetically "I still need to go- if it were up to them, they'd set up their new dwelling in the middle of my throne room. "Or," he gave an long suffering sigh, "the Escher Room."

Sarah smiled at the image of refrigerators lining the impossible staircases. Taking his hands, she stood up pulling him with her so that they could walk to the center of the room.

"Take care," she tiptoed up and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you when I see you."

He caressed her cheek in return. "Goodbye, Sarah," looking at the cat who had curled up in his previously occupied spot he disappeared sans glitter.

Sarah smiled at her cat who reminded her of the man who was there only moments before. "Well, at least he left the glitter at home."

Jareth the Cat sneezed sending a cloud of glitter into the air.

She groaned.

* * *

 _AN: This has been sitting in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy! All grammatical errors are mine._


End file.
